Rot
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: In the point of view where you're listening to a voicemail. "Hello, you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep " *BEEP* "I hope you will not take this number to try and call me back, Mongrel. I was simply calling because I have been informed that you haven't been showing up to school." Not Incest


**Shit Happens.**

* * *

July 20th.

 ** _"Hello, you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep~"_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 _"I hope you will not take this number to try and call me back, Mongrel. I was simply calling because I have been informed that you haven't been showing up to school. Do not take this as me worrying for your safety, as in no way do I care about that what so ever. Hiyoko requested that I call you because then you may pick up the phone, but seeing as it went straight to voicemail, it's obvious that you have been neglecting charging the darned item. You should take a leaf from my book and start caring about appearing for things such as school so that you may grace yourself with knowledge. We both know that you need some smarts you low born philistine.  
_ _And more than just that, I have also heard that you have been giving Dr. Iwamine a hard time in his infirmary. Have you forgotten about the fact that he helped our father to get better when he was sickly?! Do you have no other intentions other than being a nuisance to not only our family, but the ones who have helped us in our hour of need.  
Either way, Hiyoko is getting quite snippity with me about your absence. She said that you haven't showed up since the last time you were there, and then went on about how Dr. Iwamine talked indifferently about you and whatnot. And though I've told her time and again that I do not associate with you more than I need to outside of that wretched school. With which, mind you, you should begin attending again. I am growing impatient with that hunter-gatherer."_

 ** _*CLICK*_**

* * *

August 6th.

 ** _"Hello,_ _you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep~"_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 _"Straight to voicemail again, Mongrel? I cannot say that I am exactly surprised at this. Perturbed perhaps, considering that by now you should've been back at school. Although it might not matter to you, you should think about mother. She wouldn't want her low class son to become even worse now would she? No."_

 _*Pause in talking as Sakuya breathes in*_

 _"Hiyoko invited me out tonite, to some sort of festival. It was ridiculous, with food made by commoners, just out in the open. How unprofessional."_

 _*Sakuya coughs*_

 _"She said she wanted to call and take you, but you haven't been answering her calls or texts. For being such a so called 'ladies man' you sure are terrible at it. Maybe take a pointer or two from Ryouta and actually talk to the person you care about. Whatever, it probably doesn't matter. You're no good for her you loose mouthed cur.  
And once more, you better go back to school before Hiyoko tosses me out the window again for not knowing where you are."_

 ** _*CLICK*_**

* * *

September 25th.

 ** _"Hello, you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep~"_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 _"Fool, where have you been?! Do you know what these types of absences will do to your ability to actually get somewhere in life? Jobs will look and see that you're lazy and never show up, and then what will you do?  
On top of that, I can't even begin to count how many people flipped out on me because you weren't here for the fall festival either! All of them made a huge group, with Hiyoko leading! Can you believe it? That pleebian took charge of at least two whole classrooms of birds against me! Mind you, it wasn't easy getting them off either.  
If you have been trying to get some attention from me, then you've got it! Just get your flithy feathers back here before I'm caught again and nearly beaten into a pulp because my damned brother, and I mean that in the loosest term possible, won't answer anyone."  
_

 _*Sakuya knocks something over in anger*_

 _"Just go back to school, Mongrel."_

 ** _*CLICK*_**

* * *

December 24th.

 ** _"Hello, you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep~"_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 _"...Merry Christmas, Sakazaki. I see you still haven't shown up for classes and now even I, one with blood of a Le Bel, am starting to get slightly disgruntled. Most of the people have stopped attacking me and have now moved on to barraging the Doctor. And mind you, he is not taking well to a bunch of filth bothering him, especially while he is working on new concoctions."_

 _*Noise is heard in the background as Sakuya yells something about an intruder. Shuffling and a door slamming are heard as Sakuya comes back on the phone.*_

 _"That's all I called to say. Maybe I'll see you when school comes back."_

 _ ***CLICK***_

* * *

February 2nd.

 ** _"Hello, you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep~"_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 _"Sakazaki, we're all getting tired of you not answering us. And by now you must know that you should've told someone where you might be off to. For goodness sake, the fool Hiyoko began crying today because she couldn't give you beans. BEANS. You of all people_ must _know what that means! And where are you? Off, making a stupid fool cry because you refuse to talk to anyone."_

 _*A soft sniffle is heard.*_

 _"I'm worried about you, Sakazaki. And don't you dare take me saying something like this lightly, you understand me?! Just...come back to school. Hell, if it would make you feel better, I give you permission to stop at my glorious home for ten minutes of my time."_

 ** _*CLICK*_**

* * *

February 21st.

 ** _"Hello, you have reached the sexy and suave voicemail of yours truly, Sakazaki Yuuya. Please leave your luxurious message at the beep~"_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 _*Sobbing is heard in the background.*_

 _"Yuuya?"_

 _*A loud cough and gasps for air come through the receiver.*_

 _"They caught Dr. Iwamine today. They...they took him down, and he,"_

 _*Sniffling from Sakuya*_

 _"He confessed to killing many students for experiments. EXPERIMENTS! What the hell is wrong with him?! And that's not the only thing! He confessed to killing Hiyoko too. He said that she was in love with him and wanted to die with him, but he wasn't able to kill himself before he got caught. And...and he said that he killed you too. That you knew what he was doing and he couldn't be having a 'no good mongrel' telling the authorities. Can you believe that, Yuuya?"_

 _*A bitter laugh and a few more coughs.*_

 _"Of course not. You're dead. You can't do anything anymore. You left mother all alone, too. You know that father doesn't like me visiting her all that often. Why do you think I strayed from you so much? He didn't want a peasant to have influence on me. I wish I could have treated you more like a brother."_

 _*Harsh sobs come through the receiver.*_

 ** _*CLICK*_**

* * *

Hey guys! Wow, I play a game about dating pigeons. Cause Fuck yea, pigeons need love too. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's from the setting of listening to the messages from Yuuya's voicemail, which I'm assuming everyone realized. I've really been wanting to write this, and I really hope you guys enjoy it!

No flames, constructive criticism welcomed! Have a good one.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
